Hirose Ken
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Osaka, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = J-Pop, K-Pop, C-Pop |Row 5 title = Years Active |Row 5 info = 2011-Present |Row 6 title = Associated Acts |Row 6 info = A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T (2011-Present) Hello! Project Fantasy (2011-Present) Fantasy Kenshuusei (2011-2014)}} Hirose Ken (広瀬 ケン) is a 1st generation member of Fantasy Kenshuusei, and Sub-Leader of all boy group A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T. Biography Early Life Ken was born on April 23, 1992 in Osaka Japan to a couple whose name is undisclosed, his parents were 17 and 16 respectively when he was born, he is the oldest of all of eight children, Ken had said that even to him it was something unsual as most families would have up to four kids but not eight. The siblings are: * Hirose Mako (Born 1996): member of MON.ST@R (2016-Present) * Hirose Hikaru (Born 1999): member of Genki Girls Club! (2012-Present) * Hirose Shino (Born 2001): member of Queen of Hearts (2015-Present) * Hirose Mizuho (Born 2003): member of Nijiiro Musume (2018-Present) * Hirose Tomi (Born 2003): member of DIVINE (2018-Present) * Hirose Maaya (Born 2005): member of Fantasy Mini (2016-Present) * Hirose Yuuma (Born 2007): member of BOYS MISSION (2017-Present) 2011 On March 22nd, Ken along with 14 other people joined Fantasy Kenshuusei. On April 1st, Ken along with the rest fo the boys from the program were revealed to join a new unit. 2012 During their mini concert in February Ken fainted, and was rushed to the hospital. He was unable to participate in any activities until he was fully rested. On August 19th, he released his first solo PhotoBook Computer. 2013 On January to July he along with Miguel Staples and Wada Akari were voice actors for a horror anime titled Kiss Killer. 2014 On April 23rd, he released his second solo Photobook titled 22 Years Old 2015 He was unable to participate in A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T's second Mini Concert as he was away with the flu. On March 12, he released his first Solo Blu-Ray DVD titled Play On April 22, it was revealed that he will be releasing a solo single on June 8th, it is currently unknown the name of it. And will release his third photobook titled High Rose on August. Personal Life Family= He is the older brother to Genki Girls Club! member Hirose Hikaru Profile Stats= *'Name': *'Nicknames': High Rose,, Kennie *'Birthday': April 23, 1992 (Age 23) *'Birthplace': Osaka, Japan *'Blood Type': AB *'Height': 5"5 *'Member Colors': **'A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T Gem Color': Jade (2011-2013), Amethyst (2013-Present) **'A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T Sub Color': Blue (2013-Present) **'Solo Artists Color': Purple (2015-Present) *'Years Active': 4 Years *'Hello! Project Fantasy Groups': **Fantasy Kenshuusei (2011-2014) **A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T (2011-Present) **Nature Boys (2012-Present) **Fantasy Club (2012-Present) **Boys of Hello! Project Fantasy (2013-Present) **Summer Boyz (2015-Present) |-|Q&A= *'Hobbies': Writing *'Special Skills': His kanji writing *'Favorite Food': Meat, Fruit *'Disliked Food': Carrots *'Favorite Colors': Purple, Blue *'Favorite Seasons': Winter *'Favorite Animal': Rabbits Discography Solo Singles Solo Studio Albums #2016.08.01 Reach for Ken #2018.11.13 KenKen Solo Mini Albums #2015.07.17 KEN #2016.01.02 Rubber #2017.09.25 R.O.S.E #2018.02.26 Get Set! #2019.04.08 GO! Completion Albums # 2019.11.11 Complete Ken Solo Songs * Note all these songs are solo songs when he is part of A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T #2013.03.13 Watashitachi To Issho Ni Idō Suru Umi ''- Track 4 of Mini Album Coastal Route'' #2014.05.13 We're Sky High - In Limited Edition B (KEN) only #2014.05.30 Lets Party ''- Track 9 from Studio Album Unwavering Loyalty '' #2015.02.02 Kagayaku Tamochi-bi ''- Track 2 from Mini Album My Days with U'' Solo Blu-Rays #2011.12.01 Greeting -Hirose Ken- #2015.03.12 Play #2016.05.12 Rose Photobooks #2012.08.19 Computer #2014.04.23 22 Years Old #2015.08.16 High Rose #2016.05.12 The Playground Voice Acting #2013-2014 Kiss Killer - As Shitohimi Ryuuta #2014- Kiss Killer Redemption - As Shitohimi Ryuuta Solo CF's #2011 7-Eleven #2012 MC Donald's #2013 Coca-Cola #2013 Taco bell #2014 MC Donald's #2014 Coca-Cola KEN EDITION VER 3 #2014 Burger King #2015 Adida's #2015 Nintendo #2015 Yahama Trivia *He is often teased by the members for being air headed. *He would like to do a sibling unit with Hirose Hikaru one day. *He is the first member of A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T to get a solo debut. Honorary Titles Category:April Births Category:Births in 1992 Category:1st generation Fantasy Kenshuusei Category:A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T Category:Green Member Color Category:Blue Member Color Category:Purple Member Color